Music to the Heart
by feverishNightmare
Summary: Leo's had a life full of twist's, turns, and bumps and maybe for once in his life, he might have a smooth road to ride on. (Pairings are undecided)


**Well Hello there world. I'm not dead. Yay. You guys know the drill. Read, review if you wanna see more of this Story. Let me know if there is something you would like me to add and sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. And for any OOC characters you might see. Im half asleep right now but you know, my brain works best when I don't know what I'm doing**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson, I swear, everything would be gay af**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meetings are Nice**

Jason looked into Piper's eyes smiling. Today was the day she was going to introduce him to her "brother". Piper say it that way but it seems they aren't really related, they've just known each other so long that it just happen. Well, that's how she explained it anyway. Piper had a jump to her step as she walk beside Jason. She was grinning ear the ear and the sun was reflecting perfectly off her multicolored eyes. They shifted from blue to a blue/green to purple in a matter of seconds. She opened her mouth and looked ready to say something but her phone buzzed and she frowned, slipped in out of her back pocket and started grinning again when she looked at the screen. She flicked the answer call button and put it on speaker.

"Well hello there Firebug!" she said into the phone and I heard a over dramatic sigh on the other end. It sounded a bit feminine in my opinion.

"What have I said about calling me that Pipes."

"What have I said about calling me Pipes Leo?"

"I'm just getting us even Beauty Queen!" The said Leo chirped

'That's Leo?' Jason questioned in his head. 'For some reason I thought he would sound, I don't know, Older.' Piper must have seen the questioning look on his face.

"Oh yeah, do you have clothes on, 'cause I don't wanna walk into your house with Jason and see you naked or some odd shit like that." Piper said blandly. "I hope you do." You could hear shuffling from the other end and this lead her to roll her eyes. "I knew it" she mumbled. "Anyway, this is Jason," she jabbed me in the stomach and Jason groaned. "The boyfriend I told you about."

"Hey." He breathed out, trying to get air back into his body. Chuckling came from the phone.

"Hey Jason, I've heard a lot about you. I when I say a lot, I mean a LOT." He laughed a bit more. "I swear she never stops talking about you." Jason felt his face heat up.

"Leo!" Piper yelled blushing madly.

"Sorry, Sorry! I'm just speaking the truth!" the Latino said but you could tell he didn't regret anything he said. "And I must say, after everything she's told me about you I will be very disappointed if you aren't as hot as I pictured."

"I'm hanging up now!" Piper looked red as her dad's car as she hung up and she turned to Jason look embarrassed. "I am so sorry about that." She sighed. "He can be a bit...interesting at times." Jason laughed.

"I can see that, But he seems like a nice guy. I could tell he cared about you." Jason smiled. Piper just nodded.

"Yeah, he is a good guy, but you better be prepared for more. Leo has layers and is a genius, He could probably plan out your death in the time span of 24 hours or less. Right down to how to bury the evidence and where to hide your body." Piper looked at the look on Jason's face a chuckled. "Yup, thats my little bro for you, but as you see I have grown to love that ball of untamable flame." Jason tilted his head to the side.

"What is all this talk about fire? You called him 'Firebug' and now a 'ball of untamable flame'. Do you guys have a thing for fire or something." Piper shook her head.

"I don't have a thing for fire. Leo does though. I swear, he's played with it so much and burned himself so many times working in his little shop I bet he can hold a ball of fire in his hand and he won't feel his skin burning off. I've had to patch up burns and scorched skin so much I just started calling him Firebug. One, because he plays with fire. Two, 'cause he is a little turd, emphasis on little. It fits his description quite well."

"Anything else I should know about him?" Jason said rolling his eyes at Piper who was skipping down the street in front of him.

"Not much. I don't want to ruin the 'Great Leo experience'. You might learn something when we get over there though. He has something he has to give me that he promised a few weeks ago."

"What did he promise you?" Jason asked as the neared the house that Piper was leading him to.

"Oh you'll see, and I bet you will love it!" she smiled again and pulled Jason to a Tan/Red painted house. It had two floors and the front steps where beautifully carved and the railing going up then swirled in a flower-like pattern. Some of the flowers were even painted a deep crimson red. The door looked even better. It look like something straight out of a garden, there was a tree chipped into the metal and vines looked like they were tangling themselves around the edges of the door. The handle to the door had a nice swerved motion to it and Jason had to say. This is one of the most neat and breathtaking houses he has ever seen. Piper pulled Jason up the steps and took out a sea blue key. She slipped it into the lock and unlocked the door. She swung the door open and strode inside and kicked off her shoes. Jason walked in quietly behind her and followed her example, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Home!" She yelled and she ran up the stairs close the the doorway and her boyfriend, looking slightly uncomfortable just barging into the house, followed closely behind. Piper and Jason reached the last step and Piper walked down a hallway to a hazel colored door and opened it. "Hey Leo!" A boy, he was about half a foot shorter than me, jumped and fell out of a chair in front of a crafting desk.

"Oh my god Piper!" Leo said, clutching his head as he curled up on the floor. "At least knock before you come in and scare the live hell out of me."

"Leo, hell isn't alive, I thought we went over this." she said, flipping a braid out off her face.

"It's a figure of speech." Leo replied with a wince. He stood up and looked at Jason, he looked him up and down and let out a whistle. "Damn, I would tap that." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Leo, he is mine. Hands off." she said making shooing motions with her hands and Leo put his hands up as if to surrender.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He grinned as he walked up to her and Jason.

"Well, Jason," Piper said "This is Leo 'Straight as a circle' Valdez."

"Hey! That's harsh Beauty Queen, and here I thought you loved me." He pouted, giving Piper puppy eyes. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"You finished with in Leo?" She asked, completely brushing off the eyes.

"Wow Piper. Getting right to the chase aren't you." the boy said with a huff and Jason look at Piper. " But yeah, I finished it. You wanna hear it?"

"Finished with what?"

"Remember I said you'd learn something about him today. Well you're gonna right now. Leo went over to a closet while Piper pulled Jason over to a bed in the corner of the room. Jason sat down and Piper plopped herself into his lap. Leo rummaged through his closet and pulled out a nice, polished guitar.

"You play guitar?" Jason asked and leo just gave a nod.

"Piper makes me write stuff for her." He responded. "But really Piper. Why so last minute. You could have told me a little sooner but nope."

"You can call it a test Valdez." she said with a grin.

"Test, my ass." he huffed.

"Jeez Leo, I already have a boyfriend." Piper let out a giggle as Leo's face turned beat red.

"Oh my god Piper. Get our mind out of the gutter for a moment please." Jason looked at Piper, once again, confused.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" he asked a bit unnerved.

"Nothing darling." Piper chirped. She clapped and leaned back onto Jason's chest. "Now play my peasant!" Leo sighed and sat on his chair. He strummed his guitar a few times before he started to play. The beat was somewhat fast and Leo started to smile.

 **Merrily we fall**

 **Out of line, out of line**

 **I'd fall anywhere with you**

 **I'm by your side**

'Ok, now he really sounds feminine.' Jason thought. 'but in a good way. I'm not sure this would sound good with a deep voice.'

 **Swinging in the rain**

 **Humming melodies**

 **We're not going anywhere until we freeze**

The beat slowed down some and the lyrics seemed a bit sad. This thought made Jason frown.

 **I'm not afraid, anymore**

 **I'm not afraid**

 **Forever is a long time**

 **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

The beat picked up again.

 **Carefully we're placed for our destiny**

 **You came and you took this heart, and set it free**

 **Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me**

 **I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are**

 **I'm not afraid, anymore**

 **I'm not afraid**

 **Forever is a long time**

 **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

 **Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile**

 **I wouldn't mind it at all**

 **I wouldn't mind it at all**

Jason smiled at that piece of the song and Piper leaned more into Jason, he looked down to see her smiling as well.

 **You so know me**

 **Pinch me gently**

 **I can hardly breathe**

 **Forever is a long, long time**

 **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

 **Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile**

 **I wouldn't mind it at all**

 **I wouldn't mind it at all**

Piper clapped immediately after Leo finished

"Leo! That was perfect!" she cheered and she ran up to hug him.

"Piper, Please let gooooo." he whined. She let him go reluctantly and look at Jason.

"Well, what did you think of the song?" she asked and Jason smiled again.

"I have to say, it was pretty good." He looked at Leo. "You did that all on your own?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, took a long time though." he replied with a shrug. Jason ruffled Leo's curls, causing leo to curse. "God dammit man. Not the hair. Anything but the hair." he said frowning and trying to take Jason's hand off his head.

'I have a feeling we will get along just fine.' The blonde mused.

* * *

 **So yeah. End. For now. I should get around to updating this story around Saturday or Sunday if school is ok.  
The song I used for this chapter is called 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He is We. If you have any songs that you want to be used in the fanfic, Please Pm me!  
REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOME MOVEMENT IN THE STORY OR *LE GASP* SOME PLOT**


End file.
